Binding Contract
by BeautyMasksTheTruth
Summary: AU. Blindsided by a tragic twist of fate, Sakura finds herself trapped in a binding contract of marriage in Hinata's place. Marrying a vampire is not something Sakura ever imagined in her wildest nightmares, especially not with the devilishly handsome ice prince himself, Sasuke Uchiha. Will Sakura learn to love the cold-hearted Uchiha? Or by swallowed up whole? SakuSas


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in this story (although I wish haha)

**A/N: **Well Hello there lovely readers. I am BeautyMasksTheTruth and this little wonder down below this author's note is the start of my first fanfiction story (WOOOO!). I have tried to decide what story to type first, ideas scrambling all around and what not in my mind, and here it comes. I apologize for any mistakes, if any, that appear in the story ahead of time. Also if the characters seem OOC, that is because they are lol. (Hope no one minds haha) I hope you all enjoy the story as much as I have writing it!

**Warning:** This story is rated M for a reason. Violence, swearing, adult content, and such. If this offends you, please turn back now! This story isn't the right one for you.

* * *

"Saku? Please wake up. You promised that you'd get up." A very feminine voice whined softly while nudging the shoulder of the still sleeping form of the girl's best friend. "You know what day it is today." Hinata Hyuga added gingerly, her fingers fidgeting. Groaning irritatingly, Sakura Haruno's eyes flutter open. Luminous emerald orbs glare into the pleading amethyst orbs of the long indigo haired beauty standing beside the bed.

"Hina, you are so lucky you are my best friend and we live together or I'd have thrown you out on your perfect ass of yours already." Sakura bantered grumpily, thrusting the blankets to the edge of her bed and slithering out cautiously onto the hardwood floor. Plump full cherry lips parted in a sigh of discontentment as the rosette trudged to the bathroom with a lime green towel in hand. Hinata stifled her giggle at seeing Sakura's sullen face and bed head. Sakura was definitely not a morning person. Shaking her head, she started to make up Sakura's bed as she patiently waited.

Forty-five minutes later, Sakura emerged, feeling refreshed and energized. Glancing around her room, she found Hinata sitting on her neatly made bed, a forlorn distant look etched on the woman's porcelain face as she peered out the window. Sakura frowned deeply. She knew exactly why her best friend was visibly upset. 'Today is the day after all.' She thought vehemently.

"Don't worry Hinata, everything is going to turn out alright," Sakura spoke soothingly. "We will get through this. No one we know will be chosen. Those damn vermin are too proud. They won't be able to handle us." Sakura winked playfully. Hinata smiled softly at this.

"You're right Sakura. There is nothing to worry about." Hinata forced a smile on her face. Sakura knew Hinata was scared. Damn it, she was terrified. Today is the day the vampire royals were to come searching for a bride suitable for the youngest Uchiha brat. Sakura fumed silently thinking about the peace treaty their village leader, Tsunade, unwillingly signed with those undead bastards. The destruction in the village caused by the vampires was already far too great, the damage has already been done. Countless lives were destroyed on the horrendous blood filled night the bloodsuckers invaded demanding total submission. In order to keep their streets safe from hungry vampires, the busty blonde had no choice but to submit to the will of the Uchiha clan or else they would have faced annihilation. _"I'm sorry Sakura, this is the only way to save the rest of our village," Tsunade had said, bowing slightly in anguish. "I'm so sorry..." _'Bah! She was a fool.' Sakura thought, fists clenched at her side as unwanted memories came flooding in.

_ Blood. Lots of blood, pouring endlessly out of the now lifeless body of young woman. The large shadow of a man holding the victim's throat, seemingly finished, tossed the body haphazardly on to the floor next to the body of a man already drained. A blood curtling scream reverberates through the destroyed house as a pink haired girl stumbles across the scene unveiled before her. Upon hearing this, the looming figure slowly turns. Moonlight streaming from the nearby window allows the child to see those murderous piercing unforgettable crimson glow of souless eyes before the creature suddenly vanishes. Time seems to stop completely at that instant for Sakura. Fear overcame her and as the girl turned to run, a pale hand shot out, grasping her tiny head. "Let go! L-let go of me y-you...you...you m-monster!" She stammered, thrashing wildly. A low chuckle escaped the vampire at this. "You are foolish child." His grip begins to tighten. Time passes slowly until finally, the pale cold hand relaxes and starts ruffling her hair. "Run," the masculine velvet voice whispered close to her ear, stilling her. " Run away...and cling to your pitiful life." With that said, the hand releases and the girl bolts out the door, leaving her dead family and old life behind her..._ 'NO!' Sakura viciously shook her head. 'Not now!' Injust a few hours, every young female of a certain age group has to line up, in alphabetical order of course, to be gawked at by the royals themselves. ' We don't have much time.' Sakura continued to fume while dressing in black tight cargo pants and a bandage pink crop top.

"Saku, are you alright?' Hinata murmured, worry evident in her lavender orbs as she fidgets with the hem of her chiffon lavender knee-length cross front halter neck dress. "Is it..." She trailed off, voice trembling with strong emotion.

"I'm fine, Hina." Sakura put on a strained smile, knowing Hinata would see through it anyway. Sakura could never hide anything from her, not with everything they have been through together. It was Hinata and her family that found her caked in blood at the park, her tiny body slouched against a tree crying hysterically in fear and took her in. 'What ever happens, I will not let Hinata or Hanabi get picked,' She vowed silently as she made her way to Hinata. 'They are the closest thing to a family I have. No, they ARE my family and I will be damned if I lose anyone else to those monsters!' With her resolve strengthened, she spun on her heel to Hinata.

"Well, lets go, Hina. We mustn't keep you sister Hanabi, and your mother waiting." Sakura sighed grabbing her best friend's hand and guiding her out of the house. Hinata smiled lightly as she nodded in agreement.

_~o.o.o.o.o~_

A warm light breeze sailed past the villagers in the bustling shopping district, the sun beating down mercilessly. 'Phew, its hot out here! Everyone must be preparing for what's to come.' Sakura thought bitterly as she made her way down the crowded streets of the district. "E-excuse me." Hinata squeaked as a random villager brushed past in a brusque manner. Sensing Hinata's distress and discomfort at the amount of villagers about, Sakura linked their arms together and pulled Hinata into a nearby side street. 'Sweet, no one seems to be here,' She sighed in relief. 'This is the shortest way to Hinata's house anyway.' Suddenly as the girls were walking, a deep warm voice called out, stopping them in their tracks.

" Hinata, I'm so glad I found you! It's almost time for the bastards come. I needed to see you before then." Hinata quickly turned around and made a mad dash excitedly towards the familiar voice. Arm stretched wide, the brown-haired man caught the running Hyuga easily.

"Kiba!" Hinata giggled in delight as her love captured her hips into his large hands, hoisted her in the air, and swung her effortlessly, a big toothy signature grin plastered on his handsome face. "I'm so happy you are here!" Kiba slowed to a stop, keeping the petite woman in the air slightly. She traced the red scars on both of his cheeks affectionately with light strokes of her fingertips before closing the distance between them in a passionate kiss.

"Ahem!" Sakura coughed, hands on her hips and head cocked with a sideways glance. Mortified, Hinata gasped and shyly pulled away, cheeks flaring with embarrassment and her lavender eyes cast on to the ground. Kiba shot her a light-hearted glare as he placed his blushing beauty on the ground.

"Sorry Sakura, didn't see you there." He snickered, sticking his tongue out as Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Mmhmm, I'm sure.' Sakura thought as a small smile played on her lips. Her eyes softened as she watched the lover's interaction. Hinata and Kiba had been dating for about a year now. Sakura never seen a young couple so much in love as those two. A small pang of jealousy struck her, making her wince a bit. 'No, Hinata deserves happiness and Kiba is a great guy. I wont be a jealous bitch just because I happen to be single.' She scolded herself.

"Mature as ever mutt." The rosette retaliated sticking her tongue out at him as well. Hinata laughed at the childishness of the two close friends, relishing the bond she has with her two precious people. Deciding that it's best to blow her off instead of fueling the fire, which on any normal occasion he would love to, he turned back towards his girlfriend. Kiba pressed his forehead to hers, his fingers intertwined into the blunette's silky tresses. His dark brown eyes bore into her own with passion as he spoke, " It's time for my shift at the veterinarian clinic. I love you Hinata Hyuga. Remember you are my girl, always. I'll be waiting for you at the entrance of the clinic once this ordeal is over and I'm done work so we can have dinner out tonight." He winked, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Of course Kiba, I am yours completely. I love you Kiba Inuzuka." She shyly smiled, a light blush staining her cheeks attractively. Touching her face one more time, he turned and started walking only to stop beside Sakura.

"Take care of her Haruno. Make sure nothing happens to her. I trust you." He uttered under his breath for only Sakura's ears.

"You don't have to worry about that Kiba, I will always protect her. I promise." The pink haired beauty vowed silently, determination and spirit shining through her emerald eyes. Satisfied, Kiba gave a toothy smirk as he walked away, waving without turning around and disappearing back around the corner. Hinata strolled up to Sakura with a puzzled look on her face. Sakura grinned wickedly at this.

"Don't worry Hina, we were just discussing what restaurant that old dog plans to take you tonight." A mischievous glint danced across her eyes as she sauntered ahead. Hinata's eyes widened marginally while she raced to catch up.

"Really? Oh please tell me where." Hinata pleaded, tugging on her best friend's arm playfully. Sakura tsked and danced away.

"Uh uh uh, no way am I telling you. I promised Kiba." She teased as they drew near Hinata's house. Hinata puffed her cheeks out and folded her arms to pout.

"I can't believe my best-friend won't tell me." She mumbled, opening the gate and walked to the door. She placed her hand hesitantly on the door knob.

"Hina?" Sakura roused Hinata out of her stupor. Shaking her head lightly, she turned her head to Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura, I wasn't thinking." She blushed and opened the door. "Here we go." Surprisingly, sitting on the couch was not just Hanabi, but Hanabi's and Hinata's cousin Neji Hyuga. Sakura's heart started beating out of control, on her cheeks, a slight shade of pink. "Neji, hey." Sakura spoke quietly. Neji's lavender eyes landed on her, a cool smirk on his good-looking face. 'Oh Kami, why does he have to be here. And why does he have to be so good looking!' Sakura froze in place at the heated look in his eyes upon seeing her. For as long as Sakura has known Neji, she has had a huge crush on the aloof, quiet, reserved Hyuga boy.

"Sakura, Hinata." Neji greeted, his eyes lingering on Sakura before glancing at his cousin. He casually got up, brushing his dark blue jeans and light brown collared shirt before advancing on them. "Sakura, a word." He said, passing by her completely to go outside. Blushing while sticking her tongue out at the giggling Hyuga sisters, she turned and walked outside again where she found the handsome Hyuga leaning on the tree in the yard, lavender eyes glued on the pink haired beauty as she walked toward him. A small smile played on his lips at her flushed cheeks. If only he could see where else that blush leads to.

"So," Sakura stated, trying to break the silence. Being a man of few words, Neji grabbed Sakura in a tight embrace. Sakura felt her heart explode into a billion happy pieces as she gasps in surprise, frozen stiff. Loosening his grip, Neji stared into her green eyes and traced her full lips then closed the space between them in a deep hard kiss. Sakura melted into him as he held her close. As suddenly as it started, it ended abruptly when he pushed her away and walked off. Confused, she spun around watching him, touching her bruised lips. He paused to look back, "Good luck today." With that, he walked on until he vanished from sight. Dazed, Sakura stood still, head spinning. But strangely, she felt nothing from that kiss. It was good, Kami it was good, but something was missing. Clearing her head, she decided to go back inside to get ready. Upon entering, Hanabi and Hinata practically feel as the door swung open

"What the hell guys, seriously?" Sakura fumed, brushing past the snorting pair. "Let's just get Hanabi ready shall we girls, assuming you two already know what just happened." Sakura scowled. Hinata looked away guiltily while Hanabi just gave a Cheshire grin as they both followed Sakura upstairs.

2 hours have past. Hanabi sighs impatiently, a loose strand of dark brown hair fell into her lilac eyes from her loose bun. "Can we just finish this already? I want to change out of this ridiculous dress." Hanabi snapped, slapping the skirt of her black mid-thigh dress in an irritated fashion. Sakura gave a curt nod as she draped her arms over the Hyuga girl as a sign of comfort, knowing all too well that the girl was putting on a courageous front.

"You're a brave girl Hanabi," Sakura whispered, her tone somber. "Relax, everything will be fine, I promise." Hanabi let go a shaky breath, gave a watery smile, and nodded. Hinata joined in on the hug, teary eyed as well. Then all too soon, they let go. Hinata clasps Hanabi's and Sakura's hand in hers for support as the walk to the front door. This was it, it was time. Out they walked, hand in hand, to the center of their beloved village in front of Tsunade's office building . A handful of women, all ranging from eighteen to twenty-five stood obediently, in their finest clothing. Sakura scoffed at them, looking down to her outfit. 'Why would any girl try to look her best for those bloodsuckers?' Disgust filled her heart as she looked around, some women looking excitable in their place in the lined row. 'Fools.' Giving one last hug to Hanabi and Hinata soothingly, Sakura went to her place in the row.

_~o.o.o.o.o~_

The women didn't have to wait long before Tsunade and four men came out of the building, causing gasps and whispers. To Tsunade's right was definitely Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura concluded. He had black hair that was spiky in the back with bangs that roughly frame his cheeks, deep-set onyx eyes, handsome features and notably pale skin. Sakura's pulse quickened uncontrollably as his onyx orbs landed on hers. She gasped lightly seeing his eyes hungrily rake her form before looking away. She shook her head violently. What the hell was wrong with her? Just because he is handsome does not allow her heart to act so strangely. She looked at the other members as they stopped in front of the women. To the right of Sasuke was a tall similar man with the same onyx eyes, and jet-black hair that was pulled back in low pony tail which extended to his shoulder blades. He also had center-parted bangs that framed his face, extending to his chin. His most distinguishing feature were the long, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes. Instantly Sakura knew him as the Oldest Uchiha brother, Itachi. Next two men were strangers to Sakura. One was tall man with pale skin and waist-length black hair. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, strange golden eyes and purple tattoos around his eyes. The other was shorter with a pair of black rimmed circular glasses covering his onyx eyes and grey hair, which is kept in a pony tail that extends to his upper back, with his bangs framing either side of his forehead. Both men had a similar menacing aura that made Sakura shiver, dread clinched her heart. Tsunade cleared her throat, silencing the murmurs.

"Ladies, I imagine you all know why you are here so lets just skip to the introductions," The busty blonde stated. "Gentleman, would you do the honors?" At this, the golden eyed man stepped up and bowed graciously.

"It would be my pleasure princess." The man smiled kindly, the smile not reaching his cold golden gaze. Tsunade snorted, brushing him off and let the man take her place. "My my my, you all look beautiful. I have no doubts our little Sasuke is going to find his mate today." His words were sickly sweet as he walked up and down, searching each face he came upon. 'He's a wolf in sheep's clothing. No he is a snake.' Sakura glared into his gold orbs as he came to her. Shock showed in his eyes briefly before it was gone. However, curiosity took its place, a cruel smirk crept on his lips. 'That's a first. Interesting...' He stayed in place, leaning in to closely examine her face until his lips came close to her ears. "I have a feeling you are going to be a trouble maker. Behave now cherry blossom." Sakura's eyes widened as Orochimaru gave her an all-knowing, secretive smile.

"Get on with it Orochimaru." Sasuke snapped, his arms crossed over his muscular chest in irritation.

"My apologises my dear Sasuke. It seems you are impatient, I don't blame you." He cocked his head to the side, intrigue gleamed in his gold orbs. "My name as you just heard, is Orochimaru." Again, he bowed and turned to the other three men. "And as you already know, the one here for one of your lucky ladies hand is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hn." Was the cold response of the handsome younger Uchiha.

"Sasuke that was quite cold of you," Orochimaru scolded light-heartedly. "Oh well, he will warm up. He's just a little...hungry." A cruel smile stretched over his face.

"Enough." The older Uchiha stated icily. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Silly me, I'm making a mess of this, aren't I? Well let's continue then." He pointed to the older Uchiha. "This is Sasuke's older brother Itachi Uchiha. Striking resemblance, eh?" Then points to the last member of the group. "And this is Kabuto." Kabuto waved politely.

"Hello. I am glad to be here helping Sasuke choose his lovely bride to be. Good luck." His smile too does not reach his eyes, Sakura grimaced. Orochimaru signaled the start of search. One by one, girls were dismissed by the cold-hearted Uchiha. Some at just a mere second, until finally they reached the H's. 'Please not Hanabi or Hinata. Kami please no.' Sakura prayed as they had gotten to Hanabi. Sakura's ears perked up to here their conversation.

"She's a pretty one, eh Sasuke?" Orochimaru smiled, holding up Hanabi's chin.

"She's too young." Sasuke criticized, motioning her to leave. Sakura let out a much needed sigh of relief, fist pumping in her head in celebration. Now it was Hinata's turn. Sakura could see the poor beauty's shoulders trembling in fear as she stepped up. Immediately Orochimaru grabbed a hold of her chin, making Hinata look up. Sasuke circled her a few times then leaned into her face. "How about this one then? She is the other one's sister."

"What is your name girl?" Sasuke asked sternly, taking her tresses in his hand and letting them flow through his fingers.

"H-hinata s-s-sir." She studdered nervously, her heart slamming in her chest. 'What is taking so long. It has never taken this long. Oh please not Hinata.' Sakura prayed harder. 'I will do anything, just not Hinata.'

"Well Sasuke?" Kabuto spoke up curiously.

"Hn, she will do." He spoke nonchalantly as he turned on his heel to leave. Hinata let out a loud gasp and sank to the ground, her lavender eyes wide with shock. Hanabi let out a scream, her hands came up to her mouth and tears streamed down her face. Time slowed down for Sakura, her worst nightmare had come true. 'NO! No no no no no no! Not Hinata! I won't allow this to happen!' "NO!" Suddenly, Sakura's mind went blank and she bolted from her place in line to where Hinata was. Chaos ensued as the girls in line, scattered.

"Sakura! Get back in line, please!" Tsunade cried out. Sasuke instantly turned around, surprise etched on his features. Protectively, she stood in front of the crying Hyuga before Kabuto and Orochimaru could grab Hinata's arm. "Back off!" Sakura snarled viciously. "I won't let you take her away!"

"Saku...?" Hinata whispered helplessly. Before she knew what was happening, Sakura's arms were painfully forced behind her back and she was taken to a kneeling position away from Hinata.

"Nice little stunt you tried to pull there. But I'm afraid you have to leave now before things get messy." Kabuto's voice hissed in her ear, pulling harder on her arms. Sakura let out a yelp of pain before instinctively slamming her head into Kabuto's, freeing her arms. Pain flashed before her eyes as she somehow unsteadily got on her feet. "You bitch!" Kabuto screeched. Cursing and holding his nose, Kabuto went to grab her throat to throttle the life out of the pink haired bitch. Until Sasuke appeared in front of her and slapped Kabuto's hands away.

"Leave her." The simple command stunned everyone into silence. Orochimaru just smiled deviously as Itachi's elegant eyebrow shot up.

"But Sasuke, this bitch is out of line. Let me dispose of her properly." He pleaded, giving Sakura a death glare while Sakura took her place back to protecting Hinata.

"NO!" Sasuke barked out, his eyes bleeding red. Kabuto cringed away leaving the youngest Uchiha and Sakura alone. Sasuke then pivoted to Sakura, his crimson eyes boring into her emerald ones.

"Please, let her go. Pick someone else, anyone else. Just not her. She has a boyfriend." She pleaded, slightly taken back at the Uchiha's red eyes.

"I don't care if she has a boyfriend." He stated coolly, sizing her up. Sakura gritted her teeth in annoyance, her fists clenching. 'This man is impossible!' So Sakura said they only thing she could come up with.

"Then take me instead." She said quietly, looking towards the ground. Hinata gasped behind her. Sasuke's eyebrow raised slightly at this.

"You? Why would I pick you?" He sneered causing Sakura to cringe a bit at the iciness of his words. But he was right, why would he want her? 'I can't let him have Hinata, I promised Kiba and myself I would protect her.' Steeling her resolve, she stared into his crimson eyes defiantly.

"Because Hinata can't handle what you are, she's too delicate. You can see it yourself." She said matter of factly.

"But you can?" Suddenly his hand shot out to grip her throat causing her to choke. His hand tightened, constricting her airway as he lifted her off the ground and brought his lips to her ear. Her hand automatically reached up and clung to his hand on her throat, trying in vain to pry his cold fingers off. Hinata let out a shriek as she got up. Before she moved, Orochimaru grabbed her shoulders, locking her in place.

"No! Sakura! Please stop!" Hinata cried out, panic seizing her.

"Don't worry my dear, Sasuke is just having a little fun with her. She's fine." Orochimaru tried soothing the hyuga girl in his grasp.

"I am a vampire. Surely you know what that is?" Sasuke continued, his fangs elongating. He gently ran his tongue along her throat following the jugular vein and nipped it softly at the juncture of her throat. Sakura whimpered helplessly without her consent. "I can tear you apart right now in front of everyone you love. I am a monster. Are you really sure you can handle me yourself?" He smirked cockily at her when he pulled away, his crimson orbs flickering with emotions. Heat? Desire? Hunger? Sakura couldn't tell. All she knew was no matter what, this beast will not touch Hinata. His hold lessened to hear her answer, even though he knew what it was. Of course she wouldn't trade places with the Hyuga girl, no one human woman in their right mind would want to be with a bloodsucking demon like himself.

"Yes I can," She started. " I can handle anything you throw at me. You will never break my spirit, I am Sakura Haruno, choose me. Please." Her emerald eyes shined with fierce determination and defiance. Sasuke cocked his head to the side. Definitely not what he thought was going to happen.

"Hn, fine." He let her go, spinning on his heel to leave once again. She landed with a not so graceful thump to the ground on her ass.

"Fuck." She winced, getting back on her feet, rubbing her butt in the process. A purple blur caught Sakura's attention as Hinata wrapped Sakura in a fierce embrace. Teetering unsteadily, Sakura returned the hug, rubbing the crying girl's back calmingly

"Sakura, why?" Hinata cried in anguish. "Why would you do something like that?"

"To keep you save of course," Sakura gave a watery smile. " I also made a promise I had to keep." She stroke the indigo hair softly. 'This is it, the last time I will get to see my family.' Sakura frowned. But to her, it was worth it. No matter what that cold hearted bastard does to her, it doesn't matter to her.

"Bring them both."Sasuke's smooth iron voice rang out. Sakura's eyes widened.

"You basta..." Suddenly, she sensed Sasuke's presence went it was too late as he pressed her pressure point. The world went black and before she past out, she heard the snickering of Orochimaru. "I knew you would be a trouble maker lovely cherry blossom."

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaaaaaaaaand done with the first chapter. I really hope it turned out decently. Please review and tell me what you think. Some feedback is much sought after and appreciated. Constructive criticism only please, no flaming. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
